Streak of Grey
by Sweetly Blissful
Summary: Series of one-shots where Percy and Annabeth are questioned about the streaks of grey in their hair that they had gotten from holding up the sky in TC. Percabeth is mixed in! Last chapter is up!
1. Percy Episode 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**. 

Percy POV

So here I was, back at school, after saving the world...again. Of course there was no "Great job, Percy!" or "You're our hero!" No mortal would ever realize how much their lives are at stake.

Back to school. There I was, in my desk, trying to concentrate on our English lesson. OK, I lied. Of course I wasn't paying attention, seeing as I'm ADHD and dyslexic. It was almost impossible to concentrate. Then something hit me.

Literally. Some jerk sitting behind me threw an eraser at me. I turned to see that it was Jerry Minno. Great.

A brief word about Jerry. He's this pathetic wannabe bully. He thinks he is so buff, but in reality he is a short, skinny wimp. The only reason he is still in the business is because he is cousins with one of the biggest bullies in our school.

I turned to face him. "What do you want?"

He looked at me with a smug expression. "What's with the hair, Jackson? Getting old?"

He was talking about the streak of grey that I had received from holding up the sky during Christmas break. That was when the goddess Artemis and Annabeth, my best friend, were kidnapped by the titan Atlas.

I turned around and ignored him.

He whispered behind me. "I want an explanation at lunch, or you're going to pay."

_As if you could do anything to me,_ I thought.

A few minutes later the bell rang, and we all left to the cafeteria.

I was stopped halfway by, you guessed it, Jerry and his slightly beefier goons.

"I asked you a question, Percy." he said. "What's with the hair? Didn't see it before Christmas break." his friends chuckled.

"Well, Jerry, it's nice to know that you have eyes and that you pay attention to my hair," I retorted. "But I'd rather not."

Jerry was getting annoyed. "Just tell me, old man, or I'll have to pummel you."

My hand went for Riptide, my lethal ballpoint pen, but it wouldn't help. Clearly this jerk was mortal.

"Fine. This is what happened. I held up the sky and saved the world from being destroyed."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Jerry was not impressed.

"Whatever, Percy," Jerry signaled to his friends. "Get him,"

They grabbed for me, but I dove out of the way. I instantly pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. A celestrial bronze sword grew in my hand. I poised to attack.

They all came to a halt. Some were confused but most of them were just laughing.

One guy said, "What are ya going to do with a straw? Suck our guts out?" The rest of them joined in with his laughter.

I sighed. I put Riptide away and went to go get lunch. Jerry and his gang were laughing too hard to realize they still had to pummel me. At least for today.


	2. Annabeth Episode 1

Annabeth POV

After Christmas break, I decided to give my dad and his family one more chance. So I stayed with them, in San Francisco, and went to school there.

My first day of school wasn't an ideal first day of school, though. Of course, it's almost impossible to have a normal day of school, being a half-blood and all.

It all started to get "un"ideal when I bumped into a guy on my way to first period. Papers went everywhere and I felt like such a goof. _Come on, Annabeth. For a daughter of Athena, you sure can be clumsy sometimes._

"I'm sorry," I said. The guy was kind of cute, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He reminded me of someone, but I had no time to think about it.

He shrugged. "S'okay. I can be a klutz sometimes too."

Did he just insult me? I decided that I didn't like this guy.

He looked at me and was taken aback. "Woah, how old are you?"

"Excuse me?" I replied. What was with this guy?

"Your hair. There's grey in it. Are you sure you're in the eighth grade?"

I realized that he was talking about the streaks I had received from holding up the sky. Obviously he wouldn't understand. Not going to waste oxygen explaining it to him.

I decided to act like an Aphrodite kid. That would throw him off. "Duh. It's the new style. You Californians are so-o-o slow when it comes to fashion. Like, seriously? It's, like, all the buzz in NYC." I said adding flair by placing my hand on my hip.

Now, this wasn't one of my best plans, but I had a class to get to. Hopefully my mother wouldn't smite me.

The dude just yawned. "Whatever, I got to get to class." He picked up the rest of his books. "So...see you?"

Did this guy seriously think he had a chance with me? "Pfft. As if."

I gave him my best glare and walked off to class.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. People staring at the the streaks in my hair. Me telling them off, then walking away. Even some of the teachers were a little confused.

Like I said, probably not a plan worthy of Athena, but I'm sure Aphrodite appreciated my "style".


	3. Percy Episode 2

Percy POV

"Hey Percy, I have a question," Paul said to me while we were driving to Montauk for the weekend. Mom thought it would be nice for us to have some man-to-man time together after he found out who I really was, a demigod son of Poseidon. I wasn't going to say no so Paul decided to take me fishing.

"What?" I said.

"Well, Percy, I've always wondered why you have those grey streaks in your hair." He hesitated. He didn't want to offend me.

It seemed like there wasn't a single teen in the world who had grey in their hair because teachers and other adults always asked me. Of course, I never knew what to say. I couldn't tell them the real reason. They would stick me in a strait jacket and throw me into a mental asylum if I did.

"Well, Paul, when you first started dating my mom, I went on a quest," I started.

He nodded. "We had to go on that quest because the titan Atlas kidnapped Annabeth and Artemis, the goddess of the hunt."

He let out a small chuckle. "Your mother told me that you were visiting friends from camp during winter break."

I smiled. "Well, she couldn't tell you the real reason where I was. You probably would've had a heart attack. Anyways, Atlas was the titan who has the punishment of holding up the sky and he tricked Artemis into holding it for him."

"How did he do that?"

"It's a long story. So while we were fighting him and Luke, I took the sky for Artemis so she could take care of Atlas. I'm telling you, that was the worst pain I had ever felt. I almost passed out after ten seconds of holding it."

Paul was trying hard to understand. "So you got those streaks from the stress of holding up the sky?"

I winced, remembering the terrible pain I was in that day. "Yes, that was how I got them."

He nodded. "Annabeth has streaks in her hair too. Did she hold up the sky?"

"Yep. She actually held it for longer than I did. Artemis said she had the spirit of a true huntress." Paul just nodded.

We arrived at Montauk and got the fishing boat and supplies together. The next few minutes were spent in silence as we prepared to head out.

I climbed into the boat with Paul and he started the engine. It sputtered for a few seconds, then died.

"Shoot," Paul said. "Great. What are we supposed to do now?"

I smiled. "I can take care of that."

I commanded the waves to propel us across the water and off we went.

I spent most of the time talking to the fish instead of fishing. Paul realized that fishing was not exactly the best activity to do with a son of Poseidon, but we still had fun anyways.


	4. Percy and Annabeth: The Plan

**Once again, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...Rick Riordan does. Also, thanks to all those who have reviewed and favorited my story. You guys are so awesome! One thing about chapter 2, some of you were asking why Annabeth thought the dude looked familier. I intended for the dude to either remind her of Percy or Luke, you can decide. :D **

**Enjoy chapter 4! It's a bit different than the other chapters. I added Percabeth for all you lovers! Special thanks to SincerelyMNM for her suggestion. It is somewhat shown in this chapter and will be more creditable in the future chapter (you'll see what I mean). Feel free to give suggestions if you want a specific chapter...I'll keep adding chapters till you guys sick of it or I run out of ideas! :P**

**This chapter takes place after TLO  
><strong>

Percy POV

I was seriously getting annoyed with that stupid question: "Why do you have grey streaks in your hair?" I received this question from classmates, teachers, little kids, and even from the elderly like it was the most bizarre thing in the world! I don't get ticked off easily, but this was getting crazy.

And after hearing that Annabeth was getting teased and bullied about the streaks in her hair, that crossed the line. Nobody bugs my girlfriend. Nobody.

"What should we do about it?" I asked her one day. We were on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth and I were building a sand castle. OK, Annabeth was building it. I was just summoning water to help keep it sturdy.

"I've always just made something up," Annabeth replied. "But lately, I thought of a pretty good story." She patted some sand onto one of the towers.

"What?" I said eagerly. I willed some water to rain on the sand Annabeth had added.

"Well, we couldn't have said this a couple years ago," she blushed. "But now we could. You know how most couples like to do things together?"

I was a little confused. "Yeah, sure."

She rolled her eyes. "We could just say that we decided to get highlights together. It's easy enough and anybody would take it as the truth." She inspected the wall of the castle, frowned, and continued to add more sand.

"Don't you think people will think we're weird? Seriously? Grey highlights?"

She smiled and chuckled. "We're demigods. We're already weird. It's in our DNA."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. I guess the gods didn't like to be called weird. Oh well.

"Besides," Annabeth continued. "We can just say that we chose grey highlights because we love each other so much that we want to grow old together."

I didn't know if she was being serious or not, but I hoped she was.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Annabeth continued to build her castle, using her architectural talent to build the right size arches, carve perfect windows, and even to add beautiful designs on the walls using bits of sea shells and sea glass.

What did I do? I kept sprinkling water where it was needed. I also started to build a moat around the castle.

Annabeth nudged me with her shoulder. She was busy adding finishing touches to the towers. "Seaweed Brain, can you pass me the seaweed?" she laughed.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically. I grabbed the bucket that contained our "building supplies" and passed it to her.

She grabbed the bucket with a mumbled "thanks" and added the pieces to the castle. After a minute or so, she stepped back and waited for me to finish the moat.

I had finished digging the moat and summoned some water to fill it. The water rose from the sea and moved over to our castle, gently pouring it into the moat.

I stuck a little flag with a trident and an owl, the symbols of Poseidon and Athena, on it and went over to where Annabeth was standing.

"Finished," we said together.

I hugged her and smiled. "We make a great team, Wisegirl."

"Of course we do, Seaweed Brain," she kissed me on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And so ended a great afternoon. Not only had we discovered a solution to the dreaded "question", we made a pretty wicked sand castle too.

**Hope you liked! Sorry about the wait...the power was out at my house all day! (talk about major winds...at least we got no tornadoes!) **


	5. Annabeth Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians for multiple reasons, which I do not need to go into. I also don't own Barbie, but I do own a barbie.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews! Made chapter 5 a little longer for you guys!**

Piper POV

After my first quest, Annabeth and I had started to hang out more together. Even outside of Camp Half-Blood, we liked to keep in touch.

It was nice to have a girl for a friend. Leo and Jason are great, but you can't talk to them about _everything,_ if you get what I mean. That would be just plain embarrassing.

So today we were asking each other questions about our lives. I didn't really know much about Annabeth's past, seeing as we had just met a few months earlier.

Annabeth wasn't in a very good mood. She was too paranoid about getting to the Roman camp. She had to know if Percy was okay, which I could relate to. I felt the same way about Jason when he lost his memories.

Anyways, we were in my cabin, the life size Barbie house. You're probably wondering where all my siblings were. Chiron let them all go on a shopping spree in New York City. Obviously I didn't go, so now I had the cabin all to myself-for now.

"I still can't believe how you can handle living in here," Annabeth muttered.

I laughed. "Me neither. But somehow I have survived. OK, next question. When were you first claimed?"

"When I was roaming the USA with Thalia and...Luke," her voice caught a little when she said his name. "Luke always said that I was really smart. My turn. How did you become friends with Leo?"

Oh, that was a funny one. " I guess we became friends when he started hitting on me. Then he realized he had no chance with me and I guess we just started hanging out together." I said. "Sometimes he would drive me nuts, though. He's so corny and sarcastic."

"Sometimes I fear for that guy," Annabeth said.

"Yeah. Anyways, when did you have a total breakdown," I realized what I had said and quickly added, "Before, you know, Percy was kidnapped."

"Oh, so many things have happened to me," Annabeth replied. "But I had a huge breakdown when Percy and I went sailing through the Sea of Monsters."

"The Sea of Monsters?"

"Yes. When Western Civilization was in Greece, it was in the Mediterranean Sea," she said.

"Oh, I remember reading about that," I said, remembering the pictures I had seen of the many monsters located there. Where is it now?"

"The Bermuda Triangle," That made sense. Nothing is able to escape out of there.

"Yeah," Annabeth continued. "So when we were in the Sea of Monsters, we ran into Siren Bay. We had to plug our ears as we passed the island otherwise the sirens' singing could lure you to your death. If you survived, though, you could become more wise. I wanted that."

I whistled. "Bad idea, Annabeth," These sirens sound really scary.

"You bet. So Percy plugged his ears and tied me to one of the ship's masts so I wouldn't try to swim away and have the sirens eat me. Unfortunately, the Seaweed Brain forgot to take my knife. I ended up cutting the ropes. He didn't find out until I was halfway to the island."

"Oh, no," I said. "How did he save you?"

"Percy swam after me. He realized that I couldn't hear the sirens' singing underwater, so he made an air bubble and took me back to the ship. I was crying so hard; so shaken up. And it was all because of my fatal flaw. Deadly pride."

I nodded. "Wow. I wonder what my fatal flaw is,"

"You'll find out someday. Every demigod has one. OK...when was your happiest moment?"

I thought about that one. "Well, I guess this doesn't count anymore, seeing as it was all just a play of the mist, but my happiest moment was when I got Jason to kiss me. It was just so perfect." I chuckled. "Now I really sound like an Aphrodite kid." Annabeth laughed too.

"Last question," I said, sounding like a game-show host.

"Lay it on me," Annabeth said.

I held out my hand like I was holding a microphone. "Why...do you have those grey streaks in your hair?"

She sighed. "_Everybody_ asks that question. I usually tell people that me and my boyfriend wanted to get highlights together, but you're a half-blood so you would understand. I was kidnapped by the titan Atlas and his minions a few years ago. So was Artemis, goddess of the hunt,"

"I see," I said. "And?"

"And I was tricked by...Luke," There was that name again. "To hold up the sky,"

"What?" How can you hold up the sky?

"That was Atlas' punishment. The sky cannot touch the ground so he had to hold it up. Anyways, it was the worst pain ever imaginable. I've been punched, kicked, and thrown. I've had a poisoned dagger thrust into my arm, but that was the worst. Percy would tell you that too."

"So Percy has those streaks in his hair as well?" I asked.

Annabeth looked away. "Yes," she said meekly.

I realized that most of these questions led to Percy. I felt angry with myself for even bringing any of this up. I was supposed to cheer Annabeth up. Not remind her of how her life is so rotten right now. It was time to stop.

"Annabeth?" I placed my hand on her arm. She looked up at me. "Do you want to go get some ice cream? My treat."

Annabeth smiled. "That would be great,"

"Well come on, then. Let's go see if the Stoll brothers can give us a hand in getting out of here." I didn't feel like pleading to Chiron for letting us leave camp. I grinned. "I can be _very_ persuasive."

Annabeth laughed, which she had finally started to do nowadays.

We left the cabin and raced off, searching for the Stoll brothers. I had a feeling that we were going to have a great day.

**Hope you liked! Any suggestions for future chapters would be great! I have a few ideas...but I don't think they're very good.**

**A/N You know what bugs me? How spell check says Annabeth's name is spelled wrong. Grr...  
><strong>


	6. Percy and Annbeth Episode 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians movie. Truth be told; I have never seen the movie (not allowed). But, contrary to what I have written, it sounds like it sucked b/c it was not like PJO at all!**

**I almost forgot! This chapter is dedicated to SincerelyMNM...she came up with the basic idea of this chapter! Thanks for your help!  
><strong>

**Anyways, Enjoy!  
><strong>

Random Mortal (Mike) POV

I was with my girlfriend, Marissa, waiting in line to get tickets for the new movie. The movie was going to be totally wicked, or so I heard. It was called Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. I was so psyched and so was Marissa.

"Hey, Mike, check out those people behind us," Marissa whispered in my ear.

I looked back to see, standing a few people behind us, a couple around the age of 15 or 16. I didn't see anything wrong with them. "What about them?" I asked.

"They look...different," Marissa answered. "Don't you see those streaks in their hair?"

"Ah," I realized she was right. The guy had one or two grey streaks blended into his black shaggy hair. The girl had even more of those streaks in her curly blonde hair.

The couple didn't seem to be any different from the rest of us. They looked like typical sophomores who wanted to chill out together at the movies. But they seemed so strange.

The girl then looked my way, as if she knew I was looking at her. Her eyes shocked me. From the side, she looked like a stereotypical Californian girl, with her tanned skin and blonde hair. But her eyes; they were a startling stormy grey. She seemed to be analyzing my facial expression.

"Hey, M, check out her eyes," I said.

"Whoa...is she wearing contacts?" I shook my head. For some strange reason I highly doubted it.

"Excuse me," a gruff voice in front of us said. I was too busy gawking at the couple behind to realize that we were next to get our tickets.

"Um," I took one more glance back. "Two tickets for the Lightning Thief movie," I said, sounding a little unsure.

"That will be $14.23." The man said. I handed him a twenty. Marissa took the tickets and we headed over to the refreshment stand. We got a bowl of popcorn and some sodas to go with it.

By then, the strange couple were purchasing their tickets. Once again, the girl noticed that I was looking at her. She turned and said something to the guy and looked back at us. The guy then said something to her like, "Just ignore them." She said one more word to him and he shook his head.

I looked back at Marissa. "Let's go," she nodded and we left.

While we were waiting for the movie to start, guess who came to see the movie? You got it, Mr. and Mrs. Strange-o themselves. I signaled to Marissa that they were here and hoped they wouldn't see us. Unfortunately, the girl (she has very sharp eyes) spotted us. Her eyes widened, but she quickly sat down with her boyfriend.

The movie was totally epic. There were monsters, fighting, romance, comedy, you name it. It was all jam-packed into a thrilling fantasy.

We left the theatre room, talking about how awesome the movie was. I was all, "Did you see that epic fight with the water?" and Marissa was all like, That was totally awesome!" Yeah, we can be nerds like that sometimes.

But then I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned and gasped. There was the blonde with the grey streaks. She had an angry look on her face.

"What is your problem?" she started. "Why were you looking at us?" She asked with a murderous look in her eye.

I was taken aback. "Well, um, uh..."

Marissa stood up for me. "Look, lady, something is messed with your hair. What's with the grey streaks?"

The girl relaxed and the guy put his hand on her shoulder. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

The girl tried to stop laughing, but she couldn't. We just stood there watching them.

After a minute, they were ready to talk.

"Um, hi," the girl said. "My name is Annabeth and this is my boyfriend, Percy," the guy named Percy nodded his head in a cool fashion.

I was still confused. "Um, hi. I'm Mike."

"I'm Marissa," Marissa chirped. "So what's with the streaks? You haven't told us yet."

Both Percy and Annabeth touched the grey in their hair and laughed. "Well, I thought it would be fun if Percy and I got streaks in our hair together. That way, we could look more like a couple!" She giggled.

"OK," I said. "But why grey? What about blue or red or something more colorful? No offense, but it makes you guys look older."

They both looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh. I didn't get what was so funny.

Percy spoke up. "None taken. The reason why we got grey streaks was because we want to grow old together." He put his arm around Annabeth and smiled. It sounded like that line was rehearsed.

"Oh," Marissa said in awe. "That is so cute!" She looked at me. Uh-oh.

"Well we have to go," Annabeth said. "Bye!"

We said our byes and Percy and Annabeth left.

As we were walking to the doors, Marissa stopped me and asked, "Mike, honey, can we go get grey streaks in our hair? Please?"

I laughed. "Why not?"

And that is how the grey streak trend started. Couples all over Manhattan started joining the fad. Girls begging their boyfriends to do it. The boys doing it, not wanting to make their girlfriends angry. And it was thanks to Percy and Annabeth. Percabeth.

**Hope you liked! Please review!**


	7. Percy Episode 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer: SB no own PJO...got that? **

**Hello again, people! Another chapter for my awesome readers and reviewers! But I'm only giving you part 1 of this chapter *cue evil laugh*.  
><strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to AnimalBuddy32! Where would I be without my awesome reviewers?  
><strong>

Percy POV

Have you ever had it when there was something that you couldn't quite recall? It's on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't remember. Now imagine having that problem with all of your memories. It sucks.

But slowly things have started to push its way back into my head. I start to remember small things like how old I am, and what the pen that is always in my pocket is for. Little stuff like that.

I was now stuck in this Roman camp, no thanks to the god or goddess who put me here. The demigods here are tough. They have no mercy for weaklings even if those weaklings are amnesiac. I had to prove myself worthy. Honorable. That's what these soldiers cared about. Honor, justice, and all that jazz.

I became "honorable" when they saw my sword-fighting skills. I could beat anyone at the camp, as long as there was some water available. I was a son of Neptune, after all. Neptune. That name never sounded right. Whenever someone asked me who my godly parent was, I always opted to say Poseidon. But that was Greek, they all said. I was the son of a Roman god.

I was also proved honorable when the campers realized that I was invulnerable, wherever that came from. I only remember that there was a girl involved. The same girl who haunted many of my retrieved memories. I still couldn't remember her name, but she had to be someone important. Maybe her name was Bethany or something. I couldn't remember.

But I recently had been wondering where I had gotten those grey streaks in my hair. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it before. It wasn't until Reyna told me.

_ Flashback_

_ "Percy?" Reyna said with a quizzical look on her face._

_ I finished strapping on my armor. "What's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing," she blushed. "But why do you have streaks in your hair?"_

_ "What do you mean?" I said. I had black hair, right?_

_ "Percy, there are grey streaks in your hair! Why on earth would you put grey highlights in you hair?" She really wanted answers._

_ I took my bronze helmet and looked into it. Sure enough, there were a few streaks of grey running through my messy black hair._

_ "How am I supposed to know?" I said. Reyna was my friend, but she could get so bothersome sometimes. "Reyna, I can't remember _anything_!"_

_ She realized that she had asked a dumb question. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. But seriously, you are 16, right?"_

_ "Of course," I huffed. "What's that got to do with it?"_

_ She snorted. "Just making sure,"_

_ I rolled my eyes. "R-i-i-i-ght,"_

_ "Oh, shut up, Fishhead," she snapped. "Just forget it. Come on, we've got legion training to do," she dragged me off to the training field._

_ End of Flashback_

I didn't care about the look of the streaks in my hair. Some of the Venus kids even said that they looked attractive (I'm pretty sure they were being serious). But I was annoyed because I had a feeling that they were important. Like something happened and it was very painful. And the very same girl who I found was a part of my other memories was included. She was the reason. She was the price I had to pay in order to receive these streaks. I cared for her enough to endure extreme pain.

As the days dragged on, I knew that I couldn't mope around. I couldn't worry about this mysterious girl. I needed to train. I needed to prove that I was not an outsider. I needed to be honorable, no matter how crazy and prideful that seemed. I needed to be accepted or nothing good would happen to me.

I pray, to whoever this may concern, that they _please _give me my memories back. I need to know who this girl is. She seems to be a very important part of my life and if I figure out who she is-that could answer all of my questions. I would know who I am. I would know if I loved this girl.

End of Part 1

**There you go! Tune in next time for Part 2!**

**OK...venting time. I hate spell check! Officially! I write the chapter in Open Office and spell check tells me that all the words must be spelled in the Canadian form (i.e. honourable, armour). But then I upload this onto FanFiction and it tells me that I must spell everything the American way! Grr...Seriously I'm proud to be American/Canadian and all, but why must the English language be changed! It drives me insane! OK, I'm done. Thank you for bearing through this for me. As a gift, you can rummage my refrigerator for something. ;D  
><strong>


	8. Percy Part 2

**Disclaimer: I will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :(**

**Hey guys! Here's a nice longer chapter for you! It's not as good (at least that's what I think) than my other chapters, but whatever. I hope you like it.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to AnimalBuddy32! You rock!**

**Here is Part Deux...enjoy!  
><strong>

Percy POV

Legion training never ended! I didn't even understand why we couldn't have almost no fun! The only good thing about the Romans was that they loved entertainment, so we threw some pretty wicked parties sometimes. But other than that, we trained, trained, trained. Seriously, what war were we going to fight? I hadn't heard of any threats to the camp or any evil monsters rising since I was "dropped off" here.

It was especially difficult because not fit for any of these routines. We woke up at the crack of dawn, hastily ate a breakfast of fruit and mush, and then continued the day doing various battle training. There was sword-fighting, fortress defending or attacking, archery, javelin-throwing, and the list went on and on.

You went to bed late and woke up early again the next day, never stopping. For some reason, I don't remember it being this tough at wherever I came from. I felt that it was more of a fun summer camp there.

I had made some friends. Reyna was one, but I wasn't really sure yet. Sometimes she was totally awesome while at other times, she could be so annoying. Amongst her was a boy named Bobby, a boy named Dakota, and two girls named Gwendolyn and Hazel. They were a pretty tight group.

While they don't seem to admit, I'm pretty sure they only befriended me because I might have something to do with their friend that went missing, a son of Ze-Jupiter. But as far as I knew, which wasn't much, I had never heard of this guy, Jason, and they just have come to accept that. I mean, what else could you do with an amnesiac?

Recently, though, memories have started to come back into my head. I remembered more and more. Maybe the god or goddess that took my memories answered my prayers. I remembered my last name. Jackson. I remembered that I had a friend who was a fawn, named Grover. I remembered who my mother was. Sally Jackson.

And as the months went by, more names started popping up. Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, and some many more. These were people (or animals) who cared for me. They were my friends.

The most important part of my prayer wasn't answered, unfortunately. No matter how much I tried, I could not figure out who the mystery girl, Anastasia or something, was. She was the major part of my life that was missing. Whenever a new memory came to mind, she would fit into it. Yet I could not figure out who she was.

I didn't mope as much about it since that last memory about the grey streaks. I continued to act honorably. I continued to train. It became a fact of life that I would never remember who she was and I had to accept that, or so I thought.

But one day, training was cut short. Something had happened. Something that might change the world.

I quickly undid some of my armor and ran to find my friends.

"What's going on?" I asked them as we walked to the docks.

"Fishbrain, can't you see?" Reyna snorted. "Someone has entered our camp! There's an intruder!" Everyone else nodded.

"Well, hasn't that happened before?" They looked at me skeptically. "I mean, isn't that what we train for? Intruders?"

Bobby spoke up. "Percy, our camp has magical borders. You can only enter if you are a god or a demigod. That's how we keep the baddies out."

I still didn't get why these newcomers were so important. "OK, so it's a new half-blood. Whoopee. Why is everyone making a big deal about it?"

Everyone sighed. I was annoying them with such amateur questions, but I didn't know anything about this camp.

"Percy, half-bloods never enter by ship. They are either dropped off at the Wolf House by a searcher or they stumble in here after being attacked by a monster. But they never _sail _here." Hazel said calmly.

"Oh," I was starting to get it now. A memory flooded into my mind. Something about getting attacked by a minotaur.

By the time we got to the docks a crowd had already formed. They were all eagerly waiting to see what was inside the ship.

The ship was large with a bronze dragon's head at the front of it. There was no one to be seen on the deck. The strangest thing of all, though, was that the whole boat was covered in flames and for a moment it was flying in the air until it gracefully landed on the water to dock. It was the craziest boat I had ever seen.

As it docked, weapons were raised and we all waited; ready to fight. Ready to defend our camp.

A boy with black curly hair, who looked a little younger than me, came out of the ship first.

"We come in peace, people!" He called out to us.

Behind him came a pretty girl with brown hair, and a guy with blonde hair. I heard whispers among the Romans.

"Is that Jason?" Some questioned.

"It's Jason!" Some shouted excitedly.

"No way," my friends muttered behind me.

One more person came out. I could barely see who because everyone was crowding to see the so-called Jason.

"Excuse me," I muttered, trying to push through.

For some reason I felt that I needed to see this person. _Who was it? _Thoughts raced through my head. _Could it be? No, it couldn't. Could it? _My mind wouldn't make up its own mind (no pun intended).

It was a girl with blonde curly hair. Did I know her? My brain had stopped working.

She looked like she was searching for someone. Then her grey eyes fell on me and widened. She raced towards me, relief plastered on her face.

I didn't know what to do. I just did the honorable thing. I stood my ground.

As she came closer I realized that I knew her. She was the girl from my dreams! And this girl...she had grey streaks in her hair!

"Seaweed Brain!" she cried. Funny, I remember hearing that name from someone.

She put her arms around me and burst into tears. I was confused. Did this always happen?

"Annabelle?" I said, struggling to remember her name.

She looked up at me. "Percy, it's Annabeth," she said trying to hold the tears back for my sake.

Annabeth. That was the name. Pieces of the puzzle started to fit.

This was the girl who cared for me when I was attacked by a minotaur. This was the girl who trusted me with her life. This was the girl who called me brave at my funeral. This was Annabeth, the girl I loved.

"You have grey streaks in your hair," I told her dumbly.

She hugged me tighter. "Oh, Percy," she murmured. "I finally found you."

"You have grey streaks in your hair," I said again.

The tears came down in buckets now. "Yes, Percy," she said. "So do you,"

End of Part 2

**Alas, Streak of Grey is soon coming to an end :(. But don't cry! There are still a few more chapters coming along. I also have a billion new story ideas. Who wants to hear some stories about the escapades of George and Martha! Or Nico learning how to use a computer (he was born in the 30/40s after all)!  
><strong>

**Anyways, please review!  
><strong>


	9. Percy and Annbeth Episode 5

**Disclaimer: Everybody knows the drill...I don't own PJO.**

**I'm back with another chapter for all my fans! Thanks for the support! I feel so special!**

**I don't know if you guys were expecting a part 3 to Percy: Episode 4, but if you want one I can easily type one up ;). It just won't be too focused on the grey streaks.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Riley Coyote! You're awesome!  
><strong>

Annabeth POV

"Mom, I have a question." My nine year old said.

Things had gone perfectly in my life. I saved the world from destruction. I saved the boy I loved. I married the boy I loved. And now I had an adorable little boy named Luke.

Recently Luke had going through a "questions" phase. He wanted to know more about his life and everything in general, but Percy and I were not ready to tell him who he really was. We wanted to wait till he was twelve or thirteen, so he would be safe.

But he knew he was different. The kids at school knew he was different and that bothered him. I always told him that he wasn't different, he was special, like every good parent is supposed to say. But he knows I'm not telling him everything.

"What's your question, Luke?" I asked him.

"Mom, I love you," he said.

I chuckled. "That's not a question, honey, but I love you too."

"OK, well now I have a question," he said.

"Well, what is it?" Sometimes Luke could be so...aggravating, I guess you could say.

"Um, I forget," He ran out of the kitchen, where I was preparing dinner.

I sighed. I guess he did end up inheriting some of his parents' ADHD. The kid never seemed to finish his phrases or randomly blurt things out. But I loved him all the same.

The front door opened. In came Percy, back from work.

"Hey, Annabeth," he kissed me as he walked through the kitchen.

I smiled. "How was work?"

"Same old, same old. You'd think working at an aquarium would be the ultimate job for a son of Poseidon, but sometimes it can be so boring."

I laughed. "Talk to any good fish?"

He frowned. "The fish can never carry a conversation with me without saying 'We're not worthy!' or 'Get us out of here, lord'. It's so annoying!"

"Well, at least you should be flattered that _some _people like you," I said sarcastically.

He tackled me into a bear hug. "You're going to regret saying that, Mrs. Jackson!" He said playfully.

I freed myself from his grasp, "I'll take my chances, Mr. Jackson," and continued to make dinner.

The food was now cooking, I was now reading my book, and Luke now runs into the kitchen.

Percy looked up from the mail he was reading. "Is something wrong, son?"

"No," he answered. "I just have a question."

Percy raised an eyebrow at me. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Well spit it out this time, Luke."

"We-e-e-e-l-l-l," he drawled. Then he looked confused. "I forget!"

I stopped him before he could run off again. "Luke, think really hard. What was it that you were going to ask me?"

He blushed. "Oh, it's nothing."

I looked him straight in the eye. "Tell me." I said sternly.

"Um, well, I was just wondering, um, why you had grey in your hair?" He finally said. "And why does Dad have grey too. You're not that old! And my friends ask me if you guys are, like, one-hundred or something and I keep telling them you're not and they won't listen and-" I stopped him from saying any more.

"You see, Luke, your dad and I had something happen to us when we were little kids," I cued Percy to continue.

Percy cleared his throat. "Yeah, when we were a little older than you are now, we had to do something really painful."

"Like eating broccoli?" Luke blurted out. I let out a small chuckle. Broccoli _was_ just plain nasty.

"No, son, a little worse than eating broccoli," Percy said. Then he smiled. "We actually had to eat spinach!"

"Eew!" Luke yelled.

"You bet," Percy agreed. "Now, how about we go get some ice cream?"

"Yay!"

I frowned. "Um, Percy, what about supper?"

"Well, honey, I'm sure that you had something delicious planned, but I think Luke here wants some ice cream."

"Yeah!" Luke hollered. "Let's skip dinner!"

I smiled. "Oh, OK. Let's go get some blue ice cream!"

Percy and Luke yelled, "Yay!"

We all hopped into the car and drove to the ice cream parlor.

_Oops, _I though while we were there. _I forgot to turn off the oven..._

**There you go! I know, this chapter might be a little shabby...it was written in less than 20 minutes. So sorry about that, but please don't lose hope in me! I'm starting other stories now and I have this speech contest my teacher is making my do :( so yeah. I try. But if you don't think it's shabby then, Thanks so much!  
><strong>

**A/N: Funny thing...when I wrote the phrase, "Eew!" Luke yelled.", my little brother (whose name also starts with "L") yelled Eew! It was so hilarious!**

**Anyways, review please! When you guys do I usually read your profile and sometimes your stories...so yeah. If you want this story to remain alive for a few more chapters than REVIEW!  
><strong>


	10. Percy and Annbeth Episode 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...and most likely never will.**

**Here's another chapter! Numero dix! (Yes, I take French) Very short, yes, but after a few days of writer's block, it was the best I could come up with! Sorry!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

Luke POV

I realized, at 13 years, that I was not normal.

My parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, said it was for the best that they told me now and not before. I guess I could kind of understand why.

Now I could go to camp, learn how to deal with these monsters that have been attacking my parents from an early age, and find a new path in life. I was a somebody now. I was Luke Jackson, grandson of Poseidon, god of the seas, and Athena, goddess of wisdom.

I realized that most of the questions that I asked when I was little were not answered truthfully by my parents. They said it was for my own good. Like how they said I couldn't use dad's pen to write my homework because it was out of ink. Still, I didn't like the fact that they had to lie for my own good, but I guess the truth would seem like a lie as well. How confusing!

The one "lie" that my parents told me really bothered me because I knew it was more important than it seemed. My mom and dad told me that they had grey streaks in their hair because they had to undergo the pain of eating broccoli. Obviously, in a world where Greek gods are my family, that is not true.

I decided to ask them one day. We were outside in our backyard, spread out on the grass. I know, this sounds cheesy, but my parents were the best people in the world. They were heroes.

"Mom, Dad, why do you have grey streaks in your hair?" I asked. Then I quickly added. "And I know it's not because you had to eat disgusting vegetables."

Mom looked at Dad and they smiled.

My Dad turned to face me. "Luke, we weren't completely lying when we said that we had to do something painful."

"OK," I replied. "So what was this painful thing?"

Mom spoke up. "Honey, when we were your age I was kidnapped by a titan. Do you remember who they are?"

I nodded. She continued. "Well, your father was sent on a quest to find me. The goddess Artemis was also kidnapped."

"How could a goddess be kidnapped?" I asked.

"Let's just say, the titan, Atlas, took her by surprise."

"Oh,"

"Anyways, Atlas was the titan who was punished by having to hold up the sky forever. But he tricked me into holding up the sky. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced."

"You held up the sky?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Mom said quietly.

"You? Sky...how?"

Dad cleared his throat. "Anyways, it was almost unbearable for your mother to do this. If Artemis had not taken the sky from her, she would have died."

I shivered. "OK, but why do you have those streaks too?"

"I took the sky from Artemis so she could finish off Atlas." my dad said meekly. "Like your mother said, it was the most painful thing ever."

"So the streaks came from so much pain and stress?" I asked.

"Yes," my parents said together.

I stood up and brushed the grass off of my pants. "Well, that's really interesting. I guess I get it."

"It's difficult," Mom explained.

"But how could you, a daughter of Athena, get tricked into holding the sky? I know you wouldn't take it for Atlas." I realized I had gone too far.

A tear fell down from my mother's face.

"It's best that some things are forgotten," Dad said, helping my mom to her feet. "Now, why don't we go inside. How about some ice cream?"

I smiled. "Dad, we're out of ice cream."

He laughed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to have some broccoli!"

"Ah! Never!" I screamed and ran inside the house. My parents chuckled and went inside as well.

Turns out we were out of broccoli too.

**Please review! And check out my other story, Nico vs. Technology**. **It seems to be a big hit!**

**This may just be the last chapter to Streak if Grey *sniff*. Thanks to all who read the story! You guys are awesome!  
><strong>


	11. Percy and Annabeth: The Result

**Disclaimer: You know what that means...**

**Wow...after the last chapter, I had gotten so many reviews from you guys begging me to not end the story. Well, I hate to say this, but...this is the last chapter. It's a nice sweet ending that I thought would be the perfect touch.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy POV

Old age. When I was young, I never really thought about it. I always thought I would die before my sixteenth birthday, and I had a right to think that way.

Now, here I was, at 65 years old. My kids had grown up and moved out. I had grandchildren; great grandchildren of Poseidon and Athena. And I had my beautiful wife, Annabeth.

We've had our shares of problems, I can tell you that. Of course being a demigod was never easy. There were times where Luke, our son, would find a hellhound in the bathtub. Or when our daughter, Silena, accidentally killed the cat with my sword (she wasn't too happy with herself). In the end, though, we managed to survive it all. Lucky us.

Nowadays, Annabeth and I would sit outside, on the porch of the Big House in Camp Half-Blood. It had become harder for us to defend ourselves in the monster-infested world so Chiron thought that we should stay at Camp Half-Blood.

"You know what..." Annabeth started to say as we were sipping lemonade on the porch, watching the youngest generation of demigods practice sword-fighting.

Camp hadn't really changed since when we were kids. Thanks to Annabeth's talent at architecture, there were new cabins and some new additional activities, but other than that, Camp Half-Blood was Camp Half-Blood.

"What?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "I never realized till now that I was right."

Her statement confused me. "What do you mean, dear?"

"I was right," she stated.

"Annabeth, you're always right," I told her. "I'd never tell you that when we were younger, but it's true. You are always right."

She sighed tiredly. "That's not what I mean, Percy."

"Then what do you mean?"

Annabeth stood up from her chair and leaned against the railing. "Remember how annoyed we got when people questioned the grey streaks in our hair?"

"Yeah. And I remember that we had some pretty crazy explanations sometimes," I said smiling.

She smirked. "I can't believe how some people believed me when I said it was the style in New York." I laughed.

"But then you came up with the perfect answer to that question." I reminded her.

"And that is why I was right!" She exclaimed.

Once again, I was confused. "Why?"

"You're _still _such a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth playfully punched me in the arm. "I said that we got those grey streaks because we wanted to grow old together. You see? I was right. Look at us now."

I finally understood what she meant. Maybe, even at 65, I still could manage to be a Seaweed Brain.

"Well, Wisegirl, look at us now." I said. "These streaks in our hair don't really mean the same that they did when we were younger, do they?"

Annabeth touched the grey in her hair. "You're right. Now we're just old!" she laughed.

"Appears so," I agreed.

We stood there, with my arm around Annabeth's shoulders, and watched the youngsters chase each other with their swords. Typical day at Camp Half-Blood. I missed those days.

"You know what?" I said.

Annabeth smiled. "What now?"

"I'm the luckiest half-blood in the world." I boasted.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I got to grow old with the girl I love." I said and kissed her.

**The End**

**There you go! This story is now finished! Thanks to all of you who read and enjoyed this story.  
><strong>

**If you liked this story, go and Author Alert me. I have so many ideas buzzing through me head. Also check out my other story, Nico vs. Technology. It's pretty funny.**

**~Sweetly Blissful  
><strong>


End file.
